


Secret (Drunk on You)

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, jinwoo isn't mentioned but we all know who the other man is, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: “You jealous?”It's an easy question-- one that Junhoe could deny immediately, but for some reason, there's an unexplainable lump on his throat that stops him from answering right away.





	Secret (Drunk on You)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Jinhwan and Jinwoo's video that resurfaced last night. Quite obvious that they're flirting too. Unbetaed.

Junhoe has seen the same scene unfold before his eyes for the nth time already. He's seen it enough times that he already lost count, but it doesn't mean that it'll hurt him any less.  
  
It hurts him still. It hurts him as much as the pain that he felt when he first witnessed it.  
  
When he first _realized_ why he even felt _it_ in the first place.  
  
No matter how much he convinces himself that it's all okay-- that everything's going to be fine because Jinhwan is already a grown up and he knows what he's doing, he still can't help but to worry.  
  
A part of him is berating himself for being selfish, reminding him that the reason why the situation worries him is not mainly because he's afraid of the problems that may arise when this goes out of hand, but on the fact that Jinhwan might fall for that person, and leave Junhoe for good.  
  
Junhoe pushes the thought aside for later, storing it at the back of his mind where similar worries were located. He can't afford to launch another pity party in the middle of an actual _party_ where he's supposed to be enjoying himself.  
  
The loud cheers and chants pull Junhoe back to reality. Though the lights inside the club are dim, he can still clearly see the two male figures as they huddle close to the small space that overlooks the floor below. He sees them laugh and giggle--for whatever reason Junhoe doesn't care, looking like they're currently having the time of their lives. Junhoe had been with them earlier, and even then he knew that Jinhwan was already drunk, laughing too much at the simplest of things and smirking as he leaned against the wall.

Junhoe knew that Jinhwan was already drunk earlier but he still chose to leave to get his refill for his goddamn drink. If Junhoe wasn't that thirsty for alcohol then this didn't have to happen.

Junhoe got back immediately. He's already near from them, but the pair appeared to be too engrossed with each other to even noticed him.  
  
He wants to walk towards them, approach them and wants to butt in to be included in their conversation, but his feet were locked into place, rooted on his spot.  
  
He doesn't realize that he's been watching them for so long until someone pointed it out. That someone is a dancer that he's quite close too, who accidentally bumped into him because Junhoe had been standing like a dumb lost boy in the middle of the hallway, while holding his untouched glass of whiskey on his hand.  
  
The dancer immediately asked him what's wrong upon noticing his silence. Junhoe casted a brief glance at the pair that are standing a good few feet away from them, unfortunate enough to catch as Jinhwan was pulled into somebody else's arms.  
  
They're too close. Way too close that it almost looks _intimate_ . Junhoe is pretty sure he saw their lips brush against each other, despite the ever blinking lights and the distance between them. Jinhwan only confirms his hunch when he wipes his mouth after, looking pretty wasted that he has to be supported to be able to stand up properly. Junhoe glares distastefully at the arm wrapped around Jinhwan's middle, desperately wishing that it was his instead.  
  
"Junhoe! I asked you what's wrong!" The dancer screams at his ear, probably thinking that Junhoe isn't answering because he can't hear him properly due to the loud songs that are playing.  
  
Junhoe smiles and shrugs at the dancer, dismissing his previous question with just that. He turns the opposite way, walking down the thankfully unoccupied room located at the end of the hallway, wanting to be alone and away from the pair for as far as possible.  
  
Junhoe had seen the same scene for far too many times, but the way he dealt with it stayed the same. He always ran away without doing anything, pathetically hoping that despite it, Jinhwan would still come to him at the end of the day, seek his presence even though he's surrounded with the most attractive and interesting people.

But of course, Junhoe's peacefulness is short lived.

"Junhoe? You're here?" The door opens abruptly and here comes Jinhwan, looking much more sober than how he looks like earlier. The man smiles at him and invites himself in before unceremoniously dropping his whole weight on the sofa beside Junhoe.

Junhoe wants to ask him to move to the other sofa because there's plenty of space in this big room, but it isn't Jinhwan if he wouldn't drive Junhoe mad with his actions, and simultaneously having no idea on the effect that he holds over him.

Jinhwan removes his coat and throws it in front of them, grumbling about how the air-condition at the room was set too high.

Junhoe tries not to look, as he absentmindedly swirls his glass, trying to look preoccupied at the moment.

“Why are you here alone?” Jinhwan questions, surprisingly sounding sober as much as he looks. Junhoe is starting to think if it's all real, or what he had seen earlier was just an act. “This is our only time to get our social lives back and you're holed up here?”

 _It's because of you_ , is what Junhoe wants to say, but he keeps his mum, just like what he has been doing for so long. He kept his growing feelings for their eldest member, and he's not about to let it change just because he saw him being intimate with someone.

It's not the first time that it happened after all.

So Junhoe ignores him instead, as he throws another question back of his own. “How did you found me?”

Fortunately, Jinhwan doesn't seem to mind the sudden change of topic. Or if he did, he just doesn't comment at it.

“I have a Junhoe radar, you know.”

Junhoe forces out a laugh at the silly reply. Jinhwan doesn't sound nor look drunk, but he obviously is right now, with the way he answers his questions.

“You're really drunk.”

“If I really am, then I wouldn't be here, don't you think?”

It's the words of a drunk man, as Junhoe chants to himself to not be affected by it. Jinhwan would often throw these kinds of remarks whenever they drink together, and Junhoe always have to drink much more than he should have, to stop himself from thinking too much about it.

Regrettably, it's not the case today. With only a glass of whiskey in his hand and the scene that he witnessed earlier, Junhoe is far from being drunk and thoughtless.

“How did you got away from hyung?” Dodging topics should be on the list of things that Junhoe expertises in. It's pretty impressive that Jinhwan remains clueless despite Junhoe's slip ups that are glaringly obvious, like today for example when Junhoe forgot to tone down the  hint of accusation and hurt that laced his voice. “You're pretty attached earlier.”

“Why?” Junhoe feels as Jinhwan stares at him from his peripheral view. Maybe Jinhwan isn't as clueless as what he initially thinks, especially after his next question.

“You jealous?”

It's an easy question-- one that Junhoe could deny immediately, but for some reason, there's an unexplainable lump on his throat that stops him from answering right away. He felt oddly parched, so he drank what remained on his drink, hoping that he'll find the answer at the bottom of his glass.

He finds none, unfortunately, and so the question is left hanging in the air, unanswered.

Maybe it's harder because he _knows_ the answer all along, but he's afraid to voice it out.

"Anyway,” Jinhwan suddenly perks up, and Junhoe is glad that he's easily distracted. He scoots closer to Junhoe, evading his personal space like it's the most common thing to do in the world.

He's pushing his face close to him, cheeks tinged in reddish hue, and his lips curving up in a teasing smile. He's so close that Junhoe can probably count his lashes, so close that it'll be easy for Junhoe to lean in and --

“Found someone that you like tonight?"  
  
Jinhwan breathes out a laugh right in Junhoe's face, his breath smelling like the alcohol that he consumed earlier. He slumps his body against Junhoe, clings close to him just like how he did with Jinwoo earlier.

The last thought is enough to dampen Junhoe's mood again, so he gently pushes Jinhwan off him, feigning disgust when Jinhwan only giggles before gluing himself back beside him, finding amusement from seeing Junhoe's reactions.

Junhoe wanted to say that _that someone_ is already sitting beside him, has been thinking about _him_ too and also the reason why he can't enjoy himself tonight, but Junhoe finds it easy to lie than to tell the truth.

Not every time though, just mostly whenever it would involve their eldest member.

Which is, frankly, almost all the time too, since they're practically attached to the hip when Jinhwan isn't in the mood to flirt around anybody.

"Nah, I'm too beat up from our schedules to socialize and find a potential partner for tonight."  
  
It isn't the truth, but it doesn't matter at the moment. Not when Jinhwan's entire expression changes, playfulness gone in an instant, his eyes flickering into something that is much more dangerous. Something that he's been seeing quite a lot too ever since they began their little secret.

Jinhwan presses his body even closer, maintaining eye contact as he lifts his arm and settles it on Junhoe's shoulder, his hand playing with the short hair at the back of his head, eyes hooded and inviting. Their position isn't exactly the most ideal, given that they're still sitting side by side, but it's the least of Junhoe's concerns now.

Jinhwan licks his lips and Junhoe follows the soft muscle as it disappears on a pair of plump pinkish lips. Said lips forms into a smirk, and Junhoe realizes that he's been caught staring, belatedly ripping his attention from it to look at Jinhwan properly.  
  
"Done staring?” Junhoe gulps when Jinhwan's voice goes dangerously low. He already knows where this would all lead to, but hearing it again still brings him the same thrills. “So, how about you hook up with me again?"  
  
It's the same repeated cycle-- Jinhwan drinking and flirting with somebody else, Junhoe witnessing it every single time and then running away, Jinhwan coming back to him as if nothing happened, and then presenting a proposition to him that Junhoe wouldn't be able to deny.

It's the same _old_ cycle but Junhoe still let's it play out, allows it to happen again as he wordlessly cups Jinhwan's jaw, diving down to kiss those sinful lips that he's been longing to taste for the entire week. Jinhwan's kisses have always been rough and a touch desperate, immediately climbing on Junhoe's lap so he could kiss him properly, straddling the younger's legs and wrapping his arms around his neck. Junhoe leans back on the sofa, his hand settling on Jinhwan's waist automatically, gripping tight when Jinhwan licked and bit on his lips. Junhoe's groan was swallowed by Jinhwan's greedy mouth, who seemed to be encouraged more upon hearing it.

They eventually broke off the kiss after a while, their breaths coming out in harsh pants. Junhoe stares at the man in front of him, drinks in the sight of their eldest looking wrecked, eyes unfocused and lips shiny, wet with their spit. Jinhwan suddenly grinds down against Junhoe's clothed crotch, barely giving the younger enough time to recuperate, smiling wickedly when Junhoe growls at him, before he was pulled down again in a bruising kiss.

It's the same old cycle but Junhoe doesn't mind going through it over and over again.

 

 

 

It's okay. It's going to be okay. Even if tomorrow they'll have to pretend that nothing happened between them again, it's still okay. They have done it before-- went through enough times already, so what's another night like this to be added in their secret drinking escapades?

It's a long and emotionally exhausting cycle, but Junhoe never wished for it to end.

As long as nobody will find out, Jinhwan would still keep on coming to him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Should be posted earlier but I kept on repeatedly altering a part because I know a certain someone that won't shut up if I end it on a much sadder note.


End file.
